Sudden Death
Sudden Death has appeared in every Worms game. It is an event that occurs when the Round Time expires, and it was made to rush the battle, or to make it more dramatic or difficult. Different "destinies" for the playing teams are set in the game settings. Modes *'Water Raise:' The most common type of Sudden Death. Once the Round Time expires, the water slowly rises and drowns Worms that are too close to the water level, if this mode is enabled. The water rise speed can be toggled, the available options are "slow", "medium", and "fast". This mode can either be enabled alone, enabled along with the "1 Health" mode, or enabled along with the "Nuke" mode. *'1 Health: '''Another common type of Sudden Death, also known as "Classic Mode" in some games, such as ''Worms Armageddon. Once the Round Time expires, the health points of every Worm on the landscape will be drained to just 1 health point if this mode is enabled. This mode can also be enabled alone or enabled along with the "Water Raise" mode. *'Nuke:' This mode has first appeared in Worms Armageddon. Once the Round Time expires, a Nuke will detonate, causing every Worm on the landscape to be poisoned from the radiation. In second generation games, the water level does not rise once the Nuke is detonated (unlike the Nuke weapon, which raises the water level), but in Worms 3D, the water level rises, just like the weapon. This mode can be enabled alone or enabled along with the "Water Raise" mode but cannot be enabled along with the "1 Health" mode. This mode has also appeared again in Worms Forts: Under Siege, and just like the Nuclear Strike weapon from that game, it only poisons Worms and does not raise the water level. However, unlike the Nuclear Strike weapon which only poisons the enemy Worms and not the user's team, Sudden Death's Nuclear Strike poisons every single Worm on the landscape, since it wasn't really used by anyone. *'Draw Round: '''If this mode is activated, the round ends as a draw once the Round Time expires, regardless of who is in the lead. This mode can only be enabled alone and not with any other mode, for obvious reasons. ''Worms Forts: Under Siege These are the Sudden Death options for Worms Forts: Under Siege. Please note that only one of these modes can be enabled at once for each Scheme. These Sudden Death options are all based on the "God Powers" weapons. *'Electrical Storm:' When this mode is enabled, an Electrical Storm occurs in-between turns and does the same effects as the Electrical Storm weapon, only without any team being immune. *'Earthquake:' When this mode is enabled, an Earthquake occurs in-between turns and does the same effects as the Earthquake weapon. *'Flood:' When this mode is enabled, a Flood occurs in-between turns and does the same effects as the Flood weapon. *'Nuclear Strike: '''When this mode is enabled, a Nuclear Strike occurs in-between turns and does the same effects as the Nuclear Strike weapon, only without any team being immune. *'Armageddon:' When this mode is enabled, an Armageddon occurs in-between turns and does the same effects as the Armageddon weapon. *'Random:' The most destructive mode. When this mode is enabled, any of the five Sudden Death options shown above can occur in-between turns. For example, an Earthquake may occur after one turn, then an Armageddon after the next. It's completely random. Trivia *Sudden Death only begins after a player's turn ends, not right when the Round Time expires. If the Round Time reaches "00:00" during a player's turn, Sudden Death does not begin immediately, it begins after that player's turn ends. *Every ''Worms ''game has its own "Sudden Death music" that starts playing when Sudden Death begins. Some games, such as ''Worms Armageddon or Worms World Party, have two Sudden Death soundtracks, while other games have only one. **Also, in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, the Sudden Death music that was used in Worms 4: Mayhem was replaced by the Sudden Death music that was used in Worms Reloaded. The Worms Reloaded Sudden Death music is a remix of the Worms Armageddon version. Category:Events Category:Poison